Reboot (Brave Frontier)
by HolyNightPriscilla
Summary: Three best friends, who always spend their time together. It seems that the three of them will be together forever. But what if one day, just one line, their friendship was broken ? Warning: Feels (well, maybe not really) Very first fanfic, so please go easy on me
Okay….. So this is first fanfic, so please go easy on me

 **Disclaimer :**

 **I don't own anything in this fanfic except for this fanfic itself.**

 **Reboot (the storyline) © Jimmy Thumb P**

 **Karl, Seria, & Lugina © Alim, Gumi (Brave Frontier)**

 **Warning : Might be a little OOC**

Now, let's get started, shall we ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Reboot"**

"Alright, training's over! You all are free to go now!" yelled the trainer from the front of the training crowd.

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

The crowd dispersed to rest and two boys went to sit at the corner of the resting room, one with blue hair and the other with green hair.

"Man, today's training is intense. Don't you think so, Lugina?" the boy with the blue hair, Karl, asked.

"Yeah, though I could use some more training" the other boy, Lugina, replied

"Hey, you guys! You're done already?" A girl with dark brown hair came to their side.

"Oh, hi, Seria, didn't see you there. Seems like you're done with your training too, huh?" Karl asked while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yep, even though we finished ours half an hour ago"

Lugina suddenly stood beside her, "Well, is there anything you need? You rarely come to see us directly after training."

Seria seemed a little bit shocked but quickly regained her composure. "I just wanted to tell you guys to meet me at the tree later this evening."

"Huh? What tree?" Lugina asked while smirking, it's clear that he asked only to tick Seria off.

And….. It worked. An irk mark showed up on her forehead. "Don't play dumb with me! You know very well which tree I'm talking about, the one by the cliff! Did it finally got through that thick skull of yours, cabbage head?'

"What did you just call me?" Great…. Now Lugina's the one who is ticked. There practically lightning sparks between their glares. 'Seriously, there isn't a day that both of you don't fight. Good thing we weren't siblings or they might just fight 24/7' Karl thinks as he watches from the sideline with a sweat drop. "C'mon, Lugina, let's just go already" he said while pulling Lugina back. "Well then, I'll guess we'll see in a few. Fifteen minutes sounds good?"

"'Kay, see you guys later then!" she gave them a wave as she went home for the day.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. I need to do some finishing touches." Seria said as she stand in front of the boys.

"It's fine, but what is it exactly that need finishing touches?"

"This." She replied as she hands them each a small packet. "It's a good luck charm I made."

Both of the boys open the packets to revealing a star shape pendant with a jewel embedded at the center. Sapphire for Karl, and emerald for Lugina. "I got one, too. See?" Seria smiled as she holds her pendant up, the ruby on her pendant shone in the sunlight.

Seeing that, Lugina let out a small chuckle "Oi, sometimes you can be such a girl." Hearing that, Seria turns to him and pouts "Hey, what do you mean sometimes?"

"Haha, since you act boyish most of the times, I'm actually surprised you could make something like this. Anyways, thanks, Seria." "Yeah, thanks." Lugina said plainly. He won't admit it but he's quite happy that Seria actually made one for him despite their constant fights.

"Hey, since we have free time tomorrow around noon, why don't we take a walk around town?" Seria suggested. "Why not? I'm in. What about you, Lugina? Wanna tag along?" "Yeah, sure, I'll come" "Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'kay?" They looked at her and nodded. "It's settled then"

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

 _~During the walk~_

"Hey, what do you guys wanna be when you're grown up?" Seria asked after she spun around to face them. Karl and Lugina looked at each other before looking back at Seria and answers with perfect unison "Joining the Akras Summoners Hall, of course!"

Seria stares at them for a few seconds before she finally let out a sigh. "Looks like we're going to be together for a long time, I guess." "Huh? Does that mean-?" "Yup! I'm joining too!" she said with confidence.

She spun around again to continue her walk, and the boys followed behind her.

"So, Lugina, what are you going to do after joining Akras?' Karl asked to start a conversation.

"Of course I'm going to beat that old man Owen!" Lugina said, beaming with confidence while Karl just stood there, staring at him with utter disbelief. "What? You think I can't beat him?" "Pfft, forget about beating Lord Owen, you're still struggling to beat me" Karl answered. "What did you say? Are you picking a fight with me?" Lugina asked Karl with anger in his voice, shoving Karl back a little. Looks like that one statement pissed Lugina of. Very. Then he continued "If you wanna fight then bring it on!" Pulling his training sword from behind his back, he pointed it at Karl. "Seems like you want to fight the hard way, huh? Then so be it!" Karl said, also pulling out his sword. And they charged at each other.

Seria, noticing the commotion behind her, looked back. Seeing them fighting each other, she yelled trying to stop them, but to no avail, they didn't hear her. They're too busy fighting, so she just stood there waiting for them to stop. Because of their fighting, the pendant that Lugina strapped around his belt somehow got loose and fell to the middle of the road. "Oi, Lugina, your penda-. Oh, forget it, he won't hear me anyway." Going to the middle of the road, she picked the pendant up. "Glad it's not cracked or anything. I'll give it to him later." As she was going to stand up and go back to the roadside, a truck came speeding down the road. None of them noticed it. By the time Karl noticed it –since he was facing the road-, it was already too late.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SERIA!"

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

At Seria's funeral, there was nothing but dead silence, and silent tears from her friends. At the back of the room, Karl and Lugina stood. They're not crying but it's clear that both of them are holding it in. They said nothing at all during the funeral.

After the funeral, an elderly woman long auburn hair approached them. "You must be Seria's friends." So she's Seria's mother. "I'm glad she made such wonderful friends. Here, I believe this is yours." She said while handing the emerald pendant to Lugina. "She looked so happy when she's finally done making those. You guys must be really special to her. Why does she have to go so soon? Sorry I've been holding you two back. It's getting dark, so why don't you two go home?" she said while trying to put on a smile, but failed.

After that, Karl and Lugina parted ways, and they rarely see each other again since.

Behind them, there stood Seria. Not the real one, but her spirit. She felt uneasy seeing her two best friends fight against each other.

.

.

.

.

.

Days become weeks, weeks become months, and months become years.

Seria's spirit has become a solid grey hue. She sat by the bleachers in the Arena, with a Burny by her side, comforting her.

Then, a man in green armor passed by. Seria noticed the star shaped pendant on his belt and started following him. To the Akras Summoners' Hall.

.

.

.

.

.

At the Summoners Hall, a woman with dark blue hair and glasses approached him. "You must be Lugina. Come with me, your partner for the mission you picked is already waiting. I'll explain the mission detail along the way," Lugina said nothing and followed Sera. Seria's spirit also following behind them.

"We're here. He's waiting inside. Your mission starts tomorrow so try to get on good terms with him before then." And with that, Sera left to continue her other works.

Lugina opened the door, expecting to see someone that is a complete stranger, but instead he saw someone that he's really familiar with.

From inside, Karl hear the door opened. Turning back, expecting to see someone new, only to see someone he tried to forget from the past.

Both of them just stood there, looking at each other, a tense atmosphere surrounding them. After a few seconds that felt like minutes, Lugina decided to break the ice. "Why do I have to be partnered up with you? *sigh* I'm leaving." "Wait!" Karl stopped him just in time. "What do you want?" Lugina asked coldly while looking back from his shoulder. There was silence, but Karl finally said it "I'm sorry." 'Sorry? For what?' Rather than thinking about it too much, Lugina asked him, "What are you sorry for?" "For what I said back then. If only I didn't said that, then Seria would still be..." the words got stuck in Karl's throat, so he decided not to say anything anymore. After remembering what had happened, Lugina put his head down and looked at the floor. "Don't be. It's kinda my fault too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." "So…. Can we start over?" Karl asked, holding out his hand, with a smile on his face. "Of course." Lugina took his hand and both of them shook hand, their past quarrel mended.

.

.

.

~At the Arena~

"Hey, Lugina, do you remember Seria keeps dragging us here just to fight?" Karl laughed at the memory when Seria tries to drag them here after training. "Yeah, even though we didn't want to, in the end we went with her too. Last time she asked, she looked like she wanted to cry" Lugina said, flashing that smirk of his. "Seria would be pretty angry if she hears you saying that, you know."

"I see that you still bringing the pendant around wherever you go, huh, Karl." "Yeah, I feel like her ghost is going to haunt me if I forgot about it." Both of them laughed at Karl's statement.

"Hey, wanna spar?" Lugina asked, taking out his sword from his back. Karl looked at Lugina for a second before taking out his halberd.

By the Arena bleachers, there stood Seria's spirit, with a smile on her face. A young woman in a white attire stood beside her. "Good to see your friends had finally made up, huh, Seria?" The woman looked at Seria, who gave her a nod. "So are you ready to go?" the woman asked and Seria answered with another nod. Before that, she looked at her friends once again. "Thank you…, and goodbye." She shed a single tear and then disappeared in a pillar a light.

Karl and Lugina noticed the last flicker of light before it went out.

"Was that light-?"

"Yep, it must be her."

They stopped their fight and looked up to the starry sky, three out of all them were shining brighter than the rest tonight.

" **The End"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, how did I do? .w.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Thank you for reading until the end~~


End file.
